


For Your Entertainment

by bdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Lap Dances, Lingerie, M/M, Stripping, this is straight up the filthiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdol/pseuds/bdol
Summary: Yuri may not remember the banquet, but Victor doesn't remember the lap dance he got from Yuri three years ago when he went out with Chris after Skate America.Yuri fixes that.Companion toKiss and Tell





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone on tumblr asked me about continuing [ Kiss and Tell ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8808859), and this is the result
> 
> When Yuri is referred to as "The Phantom" indicates that he is completely within his stage persona. It's how he manages to perform. I based it off how I essentially become another person when I'm doing customer service for my job.
> 
> The songs used are Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment' and 3OH!3's 'Touchin On My'. All spellings come from the official website.

After the Grand Prix Final, all of the skaters--except JJ who flew home immediately with his fiancée--ended up staying an extra day in Barcelona to sightsee and spend time together. When the day wound down, they ended up at a restaurant in Barcelona, this time without Mari and Minako. 

Somehow, the discussion ended up back on Yuri’s career as an exotic dancer during college. Phichit was telling Chris about the club Yuri had danced at, Anonymous. The club had gotten its name from its reputation for protecting the identity of its dancers, which was incredibly convenient for Yuri as a moderately well-known competitive figure skater.

All of the dancers were required to wear masks while performing and had to cover up any visible distinguishable marks such as tattoos or birthmarks with nude skin covers. The performers were also given lenience as to whether or not they wanted to give private shows or lap dances; stage performances, however, were mandatory.

Yuri hadn’t thought it was something he would be able to do, but it turned out to be easier than he feared; he would slip into a different persona. Performing as someone other than himself made the work more enjoyable; he didn’t feel anxious on stage when he wasn’t Yuri. 

The club was founded by a couple of graduated business students from the university, and they were willing to hire college students who needed to make extra money. The owner and co-owner, Neil and David, understood the difficulties with paying for college, and would go out of their way to help out students struggling. They even offered to help some of the dancers find tutors if they were in a particularly challenging class. Yuri couldn’t have asked for better bosses.

Phichit was in the middle of telling Chris about Yuri’s popularity as one of the best dancers at the club, resulting from Yuri’s years of ballet training coupled with a dance major. 

“Yuri was, hands down, Anonymous’s best dancer,” Phichit bragged, “He would often perform in an androgynous costume to entice everyone around, regardless of gender. A couple of the other clubs around would have killed to have the elusive Phantom perform at their club even for just one night.”

“Wait,” Chris interrupted, whipping around to face Yuri, “You danced under the name ‘Phantom’ at Anonymous?”

Yuri nodded mutely, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Oh my god!” Chris exclaimed, “You gave me the best lap dance I’ve ever had”

“WHAT?!” Victor’s jaw all but dropped to the floor.

Chris leveled his stare at Victor, “Are you telling me you don’t remember? We were both in Detroit for Skate America in 2013. We hit a few bars and ended up at a strip club called Anonymous?”

“I...what? I don’t remember anything after like, the first two bars,” Victor admitted, giving Yuri an apologetic look.

Yuri merely looked off to the side and gnawed at his lip, trying to fight the blush that was creeping down his neck. Chris, on the other hand, burst out into side-splitting laughter. Tears were running down his face, and he was clutching at his sides. More than one person in the restaurant turned to stare at the Swiss skater losing his shit in the middle of a restaurant.

“What’s so funny?” Victor prodded, his face twisting downwards into a frown, “I don’t think you getting a lap dance from my _fiancé_ is all that humorous.”

“O-oh my god,” Chris choked out, “What’s funny is that you don’t even remember that you also got a lap dance from Yuri.”

“WHAT”

\--

The lights around the stage dimmed and took on a red hue. Everyone around the stage grew silent, as the music slowly started up. The beat was pounding as a lithe hand reached out and pushed back the curtain.

The Phantom stepped out, dressed in a full length white silk dressing gown that stopped just above a strappy pair of black stilettos. His hair was slicked back, and his eyes were rimmed in kohl. Smokey eyes surrounded by long full lashes looked out across the audience from behind the black lace mask that covered the upper half of his face. 

A small smirk graced his dusty rose lips as he slowly made his way down the stage towards the pole, hips swaying teasingly. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. As the lyrics picked up, the Phantom slipped a leg out from the dressing gown, revealing black lace stockings. 

_So hot_  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace? 

He threw his head back and ran his hands through his hair. Rolling his neck, he returned to look at his audience, licking his lips seductively.

_Turn it up,_  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained 

He trailed a heated gaze over the audience, drawing in those who were on the fringes of the club. He briefly made eye contact with a silver-haired patron who was seated next to another with a blonde undercut. His eyes widened slightly, and he almost broke character, ‘Holy shit...is that Victor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti? No! I can’t get distracted. The Phantom is a god on stage.’ 

Yuri shook his head minutely, he wasn’t Yuri Katsuki, dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skater on stage. He was the Phantom, the most captivating dancer at Anonymous who had men and women tripping over themselves just to slip a dollar in his garters. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened them again, he cast a sultry gaze towards the two men, blowing a kiss. The Phantom was back.

_Push the limit_  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby 

He reached the pole at the end of the stage, and slid his gown off his shoulders. The black lacy stockings that the audience was granted a peek at earlier stopped halfway up his thighs. A red garter belt connected the tops of the stockings to a small pair of boyshorts. His chest was bare save for a pair of black suspenders that also connected to his tiny underwear. 

_Let's go_  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say 

He spun so his back was towards the pole and the audience and bent over. The boyshorts covered maybe half of his ass, giving the audience a delectable display of his plump yet muscular rear. He shook his ass slightly before snapping upwards, smirking over his shoulder. People were already reaching out towards the stage, trying to slip several bills into his underwear. 

_Don't trip off the glitz_  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya 

He dropped down to crawl towards the audience slowly, giving them a few seconds to tuck a bill or two into the tops of his stockings. He rolled onto his back for a second, reaching out towards the two men at the table, making a ‘come hither’ motion with his fingers. 

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you’re screaming my name_

In the blink of an eye, he was back on his feet. He rolled his shoulders before reaching out to grip the pole. He easily pulled himself upside down, adjusting himself so that he was hanging upside down from where his thighs wrapped around the upper part of the pole. At that moment, the lights from the stage caught his chest at just the right angle, illuminating the body glitter that covered his upper chest and neck. 

There wasn’t a single person in the room who could tear their eyes away from him. The Phantom was a god on stage, and everyone was under his spell. The song playing no longer mattered; he was making music with his body all on his own. He twisted himself until he was right side up, both heels planted firmly on the stage while his hands gripped the pole above his head. He dropped into a squat and popped back up rapidly, making eye contact with the two men who had migrated closer to the stage. Tonight, they were merely another pair of attractive patrons.

He spun and began to pull himself up the pole again, grinding against it as he smoothly pulled himself up higher. He wrapped his thighs around it once more. He threw his head back, and ran his hands down his chest. When he brought them back up, he slowly circled his nipples, teasing both himself and the multitude of people surrounding the stage. 

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

He dropped off the pole once more, landing easily on his stilettos. He ran his hands down his chest once more, stopping to caress his crotch. The look he threw at the men and women watching corresponded with the song as the lyrics rang out.

_Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

The Phantom spun around on a single heel, facing away from the audience for a second before bending backwards fully. He planted his palms on the stage, winking at the audience. People took that opportunity to stuff as many bills as they possibly could in the tops of his stockings and his underwear. The two men he had captivated earlier each slid a hundred dollar bill to rest underneath his suspenders right where they attached to his boyshorts. After he was laden with cash, he kicked off the stage, holding himself momentarily in a handstand before continuing to bend himself in half until he was standing again.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

As the song neared its end, he walked away from the audience towards the curtain, swaying his hips. All eyes were fixed on his partially exposed rear, shaking teasingly.

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment_

He threw one last glance over his shoulder, blowing one more kiss at the audience before disappearing behind the curtain as the song ended. The club erupted into thunderous applause.

\--

David was waiting for him behind the curtain, handing him a towel and a bottle of water. Yuri allowed himself to finally break character, sucking in a deep breath. He had just given Christophe Giacometti and _Victor Nikiforov_ a show. Phichit was going to have a field day if he ever found out. Maybe it was better not to tell him.

David was smiling gently at Yuri, guiding him towards his dressing room. Yuri followed, completely lost in thought. He couldn’t believe that he did that. He actually gave his idol a ‘come hither’ motion. At least his blush was covered by the flush that already covered his body from the exertion. While he made it look easy, pole dancing was anything but.

Yuri was snapped out of his musings when they got to his dressing room. Neil was waiting for them, uncertainty plain on his face.

“What’s going on, dear?” David asked his husband of two years, putting a hand on his arm.

Neil looked at Yuri, “Two of our patrons requested dances from the Phantom,” he began.

Yuri grimaced. He hated doing lap dances and private shows. He made sure to set his price for them ridiculously high in an effort to discourage people trying to get them--he charged $500 for a lap dance, and $1000 for a private show. A normal lap dance at Anonymous cost around forty or fifty bucks. Neil and David had suggested that he call himself ‘Phantom’, since he made it nearly impossibly for him to be seen anywhere else in the club besides on the stage. Plus, he was almost unrecognizable when he left the club after work, wearing his glasses and chunky knit sweater.

“...they insisted. Even offered to pay double,” Neil concluded. Yuri realized that he had accidentally tuned out his boss.

David chuckled. It wasn’t uncommon for Yuri to end up lost in thought. He was so different from his stage personality. He gently touched Yuri’s arm, “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, you know. We can always turn them away.”

“We can charge them double, if you’d like,” Neil offered, “They were more than ready to throw their money at you. Said something like they were a couple of athletes, and that money was no issue.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be--no way. Christophe Giacometti and Victor Nikiforov had requested _him_? “I’ll do it,” Yuri found himself saying, “Although they can pay double if they’re willing. I’ll be sure to give them a good show.”

“You really don’t have to--”

“I want to,” Yuri interjected, cutting David off, “They won’t know what hit them.”

Yuri smirked, already slipping back into his Phantom persona. He moved past David and Neil, “Give me twenty minutes to get changed. Have them waiting in room three.”

\--

The Phantom slid the door to Private Room Three open, causing the two men sitting on the sofa to look up. Both grinned at him. Victor waved enthusiastically at him and giggled while Chris merely checked him out, whistling appreciatively.

He was wearing a black silk kimono-style robe that reached the middle of his thighs. He was no longer wearing the stockings or garters, exposing his smooth legs. He had also changed into a pair of bright red stilettos this time. They were easily six inches long, and both men were definitely impressed by how easily he moved in them. 

He walked up to where the two were sitting, “Payment first, pleasure second,” he said, holding out his hand.

Chris handed over the bills, and Victor reached out to try and touch him. His hand was swatted away, “One rule: no touching.”

“Anything you say,” Chris breathed out while Victor pouted slightly. He was cute, even when drunk off his ass.

The Phantom smirked, moving towards the stereo. He put the bills down next to it, and then turned back to face the two men. “How do you want to do this?” He asked, “Separately or both at once?”

“If you think you can handle the two of us,” Chris challenged.

He licked his lips, “Both at once then.”

Victor and Chris shared an excited look--most dancers would take their time and give each one an individual dance. It wasn’t every day that they found someone who would be able to handle them together. 

The Phantom pulled two chairs over to the middle of the room, situating them so that they faced one another, leaving about two feet of space between them. “Sit,” he commanded, “Face each other.”

The two did as they were ordered, slotting their legs together, bridging the space between the two chairs. The Phantom gave them a once over and nodded in satisfaction before returning to the stereo to start the music.

The first few notes of ‘Touchin On My’ filtered through the speakers, and he turned to face them. He licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes. He ran his right hand through his hair while his left started to slowly slide down his chest to play with the sash holding his robe shut.

He then grasped the sash with both hands, untying it at a agonizingly slow pace. The robe fell open and slipped off his shoulders to pool at his feet. Victor and Chris audibly gasped.

While his legs were bare for this performance, his chest was not. He was wearing a tight and lacy black and red corset that accentuated his hips. The corset was complemented by a pair of black lace panties that left next to nothing to the imagination. He could see the two men trying to swallow.

He sauntered towards them, running his hands along his sides as he approached them. The two men shivered in anticipation and gripped the seats of their chairs with white knuckles. Not being able to touch just might kill them.

He dropped himself to hover a centimeter above their laps, looking from side to side to make eye contact with each man. He was going to torture them. He smirked at the sight of their blown pupils and dropped the remaining distance to their laps while moving his hips.

Both men inhaled deeply on either side of him. The Phantom was in control, and they knew it. He had the power to wreck them, and both were incredibly turned on. 

He bent himself backwards over their laps, feeling an erection poke at him from either side. He loved it. He kicked his legs into the air, bending even further back and giving the two men a good look. The lace was designed with large patterns, leaving a significant amount as sheer space. 

He propped a leg up on each of their shoulders. Their eyes followed the line of his smooth legs all the way down to his almost exposed crotch. They could see everything, and a small whimper escaped Victor’s lips. Victor’s grip on the chair tightened even further. 

Chris, on the other hand, relaxed his grip. He leaned in close, allowing his breath to ghost over the inside of the Phantom’s knee, enjoying the resulting shiver. 

That wouldn’t do. They needed to know who was in charge. He sat back up on their laps, and he pointed the leg that had been sitting on Chris’s shoulder straight up. He moved it to sit on Victor’s other shoulder, and he laid his head back so it rested against Chris’s chest. Victor could see _everything_ , and another whimper escaped his lips. Victor released his grip and tried to touch the strong legs bracketing his head. Before he could, however, the Phantom squeezed his legs slightly around Victor’s head, giving him a silent warning. His hands returned to their white-knuckled grip on the chair.

The Phantom looked up and grinned at Chris, and then dropped his legs to wrap around Victor’s hips. He pulled closer to press his crotch against Victor’s, revealing how hard dancing for the two of them had made him. He grinded slowly, feeling Chris’s erection on his rear mirror the one pressing against his own groin. 

Victor dropped his head forward, panting slightly, “You’re going to kill me like that,” he choked out.

“Good,” the Phantom replied, thrusting backwards against Chris. 

He pushed himself more onto Chris’s lap and raised a leg to rest on Victor’s shoulder once more. He threw his back onto Chris’s shoulder and grinded in time with the music, using the leg on Victor’s shoulder to give him the leverage he needed to move more forcefully. 

Sweat glistened on his neck and slowly trailed down his clavicle to disappear into the corset. Chris’s Adam’s apple bobbed, and Victor was hunched forward with his eyes screwed shut. He looked like he was desperately trying to keep himself together. That wouldn’t do.

The Phantom tapped the side of Victor’s head with his knee, making him open his eyes, “Keep your eyes on me at all times,” He ordered. 

Victor shivered and nodded obediently. He was going to come undone very soon, and it seemed like Chris would follow, if the way the Swiss skater was biting his lip was any indication. ‘Good’, he thought, ‘I’ll wreck them so thoroughly that no other lap dance they’ll ever get will compare.’

He rocked harder on the two skaters’ laps, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. It was as good for him as it was for them, but he wasn’t going to let them have the satisfaction of ruining him. Thank god for his legendary stamina. 

As the music reached the tail end, he started twisting his hips in addition to rocking. The two men were panting heavily, and it was thrilling to know he had so much power over them. He pulled himself slightly closer to Victor, hooking his leg around his shoulder and giving one last hard thrust. 

He could feel Christophe’s groan as it rumbled against his back, and Victor sagged forward as a moan slipped out from his lips. He removed his leg from Victor’s shoulder and moved so he was sitting with both legs hanging the same side. The two men were panting heavily, and he grinned. He had just made two world class figure skaters come in their pants from a three minute lap dance.

Victor recovered first, “What’s your name, baby?” he murmured, breath ghosting across his ear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teased, twisting himself on Victor’s lap and grinding against the man’s crotch one last time before getting up.

He picked up the robe and redressed himself with it. He grabbed the stacks of cash he had left near the stereo and walked towards the door of the room.

“I hope you enjoyed yourselves, gentlemen,” he smirked, walking out of the room.

Victor and Chris sat there dazed, staring at one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is the filthiest thing I've ever written
> 
> I named Yuri's bosses after Neil Patrick Harris and his husband, David Burtka
> 
> Please feel free to point out any errors you see


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around, Yuri is going to give Victor a show that he'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for it, so here it is.
> 
> The music I went with for this is [ I Touch Myself ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM) by the Divinyls again. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [ glaswitch ](https://glaswitch.tumblr.com)

Victor choked on his wine. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten something like that! In his mind, it was even worse than Yuri forgetting the banquet after the Sochi Grand Prix Final. He felt like he needed to beg for forgiveness, even if he knew that Yuri wasn’t upset with him at all.

Actually, if anything, Yuri’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Like they do right before his...oh. Right before he does his short program to _On Love: Eros_. Begging was still most likely going to happen.

“Hey Yuri,” Phichit called out, interrupting Victor’s train of thought, “That reminds me. I actually have some of your stuff that you left in Detroit with me. I meant to give it to you at the Cup of China, but I forgot. Come with me to my room after dinner to grab it.”

“Ah,” Yuri nodded, “Thanks, Phichit. I didn’t even notice.”

Victor looked between the two of them and then downed the rest of his wine in one gulp. Yuri glanced at him and shook his head minutely as the waiter came by to offer Victor another glass. Victor politely declined the waiter’s offer to refill his glass; he wanted to remember this night, and it seemed like Yuri wanted him to as well. 

Chris eyed the two critically, a small smile gracing his face. ‘Victor has no idea what’s in store for him,’ Chris thought, ‘Yuri is a force of nature.’

Shortly after, Victor made quick work of summoning the waiter back over to get the check. He was ready to all but drag Yuri to their room as soon as they got back to the hotel. He had his arm wrapped around Yuri’s bicep and desperately wanted to get the two of them alone.

Yuri pulled his arm from Victor’s grip, “I’m going to stop by Phichit’s room,” he murmured into Victor’s ear, “Be good and wait for me in our room.”

Victor visibly shuddered at the order and nodded mutely. He could do that. He could definitely do that. He could be good for Yuri.

Yuri disappeared in the elevator alongside Phichit, winking at Victor as the doors closed. That man was going to be the death of him. 

Chris sidled up to him and lightly smacked his ass, “Have fun with that fiancé of yours,” he said in lieu of bidding him good night. 

Victor hurriedly followed his best friend into the elevator. Chris smirked at him as he rapidly pressed the button for the floor he was staying on. He could feel his whole body heating up as he tried to imagine just what Yuri had in store. It was hard to guess--Yuri did have a penchant for surprising him after all. 

When the doors opened to his floor, he ran out of the elevator. Chris twirled his fingers in a wave, laughing as he watched Victor desperately try to get the keycard into the door. 

Victor hurried into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He hoped Yuri wouldn’t make him wait too long. He took off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. He could always hang it up later. Victor sat down on the edge of one of the beds, shaking his leg. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, hoping to cool down slightly. It wouldn’t do good to get too excited. Yuri had told him to be good and wait, after all.

Thankfully, Yuri didn’t make him wait that long after all. He got back to the room about fifteen minutes after Victor did. He still had that look of mischief in his eyes that sent a shiver down Victor’s spine. Victor moved to get up the bed and embrace him.

“Stay,” Yuri commanded, and Victor fell back to sit on the bed once more, “Wait for me right there. Don’t move a centimeter.”

Victor did exactly as he was told; he hadn’t seen Yuri like this off the ice yet. Yuri was generally so demure and gentle during their moments of intimacy. He usually let Victor lead. But not tonight. And Victor was excited. 

And Yuri was keeping him waiting. Yuri had gone into the bathroom with the bag of things he had gotten from Phichit almost twenty minutes ago. This was killing him. 

And then the bathroom door was thrown open. Victor’s mouth went dry at the sight.

Yuri stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a silver silk kimono-style wrap. His hair was slicked back, and his russet eyes were rimmed with kohl. He wore dark red lipstick, complimenting his smoky eyes perfectly. Yuri looked like he could kill a man with one glance. Victor was thrilled.

He wore black lacy stockings that disappeared beneath the edge of his robe. His feet were bare this time, “It’s hard to walk on carpet in heels,” he explained, smiling sheepishly. Victor hadn’t realized he was staring.

Yuri extended his right leg forwards, giving Victor a peek at the garters attached to the top of his stocking. One hand went to the sash securing his robe, but Yuri paused when he saw Victor’s hands tapping against his thighs in excitement. 

Yuri walked over to their luggage, rummaging through it. The robe stopped at the top of his thighs, hiding his backside from Victor. 

“Ah ha!” Yuri exclaimed, holding up what Victor realized was his hideous blue tie. 

Yuri looked over his shoulder at Victor, fidgeting on the bed and biting his bottom lip. “Close your eyes,” he ordered.

Victor grudgingly did as he was told, hoping that Yuri wasn’t about to blindfold him. Instead, he felt a dip on the bed, and his hands were gently pulled behind his back. Yuri secured them with the tie he had procured, tying them tightly but comfortably.

Shortly after, Yuri got off the bed. Victor heard him moving back around the room, obediently keeping his eyes closed even though it was killing him to do so.

“You can open your eyes now,” Yuri told him.

Yuri was standing in front of him once more, fiddling with the sash on his robe. For a moment, his eyes flickered in apprehension. Victor noticed his hesitation and nodded slightly, giving Yuri the encouragement he needed to continue.

Yuri pulled his phone out from inside his robe--Victor had no idea where it had been stashed but he was excited. Yuri tapped on the screen for a few seconds. The phone started playing music, and Yuri set it down on the desk. 

Show time.

Yuri licked his lips. Victor had no idea how he managed not to smear his lipstick and oh--Yuri dropped his robe. The silk pooled around his feet. Victor’s jaw fell open.

Yuri was wearing a sheer black lace bodysuit over the tiniest pair of red lace boyshorts Victor had ever seen. Silver garters attached the stockings to them. His right shoulder was decorated with silver lace that reached towards his chest, and a small half skirt was attached at the hip. 

It was--it was the _Eros_ costume in lingerie form. Victor’s pants were getting tighter by the second as he stared in awe at his fiancé. Victor knew Yuri was a fan, but he didn’t realize that Yuri commissioned lingerie based on his old costume to perform in back when he was in Detroit.

Yuri swung his hips in time with the beat as he slowly stalked towards Victor. He radiated sexuality. Victor tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. This man was going to be the death of him.

Yuri reached out to caress Victor’s cheek, and Victor leaned into the touch. He trailed his fingers down to Victor’s shirt, slowly undoing the buttons to expose his muscular chest. Victor started to lean forward, as if to kiss Yuri, and Yuri pulled away.

“No touching,” he scolded, tapping the tip of Victor’s nose playfully. Victor whined.

Yuri moved back to stand in front of Victor. He threw his head back and ran his fingers through his hair, and then suddenly dropped to his knees. He put one hand behind him for balance and thrusted his hips up off the ground, the other hand moving to lightly touch himself over the boyshorts.

Victor’s jaw dropped. He squirmed on the bed, desperate for some kind of friction.

Yuri grinned at the sight. He sat back and kicked a leg into the air, giving Victor a peek at the underside of his _very_ sheer bodysuit and shorts. He snapped his legs into the splits, rolling forwards. Yuri got up onto his hands and knees, and crawled towards Victor. He was the predator tonight and Victor was his prey.

When he reached Victor, Yuri spread his fiancé’s legs and kneeled between them. Yuri slowly mouthed at the bulge of Victor’s pants, making eye contact as he teased him. This was hotter than any of Victor’s fantasies. He twitched, and Yuri pulled back instantly. 

Yuri eyed the smear of red lipstick on Victor’s pants. Victor knew that he was going to have a hard time explaining it to the dry cleaners, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because oh god, Yuri was pushing himself off his knees to straddle him. 

Yuri’s knees were on either side of Victor’s thighs, and he held himself a few centimeters above Victor’s crotch. Victor was panting, and his pupils were blown wide. Yuri placed his hands on Victor’s shoulders and leaned close, his breath teasing Victor’s lips.

Victor ached to kiss him, but he wouldn’t dare disobey Yuri when he was like this. Yuri dropped himself to sit fully on Victor’s lap as the beat hit, grinding at a torturously slow pace. He braced his hands on Victor’s knees and threw his head back, moaning wantonly. Victor was pretty sure he would come in his pants if Yuri kept it up.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Yuri kicked his leg in the air again and spun on Victor’s lap. Victor’s heart stuttered. Yuri leaned back against Victor’s chest, and he tangled a hand in Victor’s hair and pressed a wet kiss to his jaw. And then he resumed his movement, faster than before as the music picked up. 

Yuri’s head was thrown on Victor’s shoulder, and his eyes were closed as he rocked in Victor’s lap. Victor could see just how much Yuri was enjoying himself when he looked down his chest and lower. Yuri was straining against the front of his underwear, soaking the lace. 

Victor pulled against the tie holding him, groaning desperately. He was close. Victor Nikiforov, five time world champion, reduced to a moaning mess and on the verge of coming in his pants at the hands of Yuri Katsuki. He loved it. 

Yuri twisted once more to face Victor, rubbing himself against him. Victor was seconds away. His whole body was coiled tight. Right then, Yuri grinded down particularly hard on Victor’s lap, groaning into Victor’s ear. And that did it. A loud moan escaped Victor’s lips as the music ended. His head forward onto Yuri’s shoulder, and he was panting heavily.

He felt Yuri’s weight slump against him as well with a breathy sigh. Yuri had made four minutes feel like forever with the way he moved. Victor sent up a prayer to every deity he could think of, thanking them for sending him the most amazing man on the planet.

Yuri got up from Victor’s lap and made a face at the sight of the two of them soiled, “I am not looking forward to taking this to the dry cleaners.” The Fujiokas had known him since he was four years old, and having them see this might make him die of embarrassment. 

“Worth it,” Victor breathed, “Absolutely worth it.”

“So,” Yuri began nervously, his face flushed crimson, “Did you like it?”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri and squeezed him, “I _loved_ it. Please do that again sometime.”

Yuri giggled, “Well, your birthday is coming up.”

Victor jumped up from the bed and scooped Yuri into his arms, “I love you! Now let’s take a bubble bath!”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, and pressed a light kiss to Victor’s cheek, “I love you too, and that sounds wonderful.”

\--

After their bath, the two got into their comfiest pajamas. They did have a flight tomorrow morning, after all, and it wouldn’t do either of them any favors to be totally exhausted. Victor grabbed their phones, and they snuggled in bed with them. 

Victor’s phone had lit up with a new message from Chris.

 **christophe-gc:** ;))))

Victor giggled and showed it to Yuri. Yuri laughed and showed him the text he had gotten from Phichit.

 **phichit+chu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They opted not to respond to either message, instead putting their phones aside and spooning under the covers. Victor turned the light off and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s spine.

“You never fail to surprise me, my love,” he breathed against Yuri’s neck.

Yuri shivered slightly, “That’s how I show my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have all enjoyed #sinning with me
> 
> To everyone who has left kudos and comments: thank you so much. You're all too kind, and seeing you enjoying my work warms my heart. I hope each and every one of you have a good day because you deserve to be happy.


End file.
